ways_of_darknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Lizardmen
}} |region1 = Ungoverned wildlands |pop1 = c. }} |region2 = |pop2 = c. }} |region3 = |pop3 = c. }} |region4 = |pop4 = c. }} |region5 = |pop5 = c. }} |region6 = |pop6 = c. }} |region7 = |pop7 = c. }} |region8 = |pop8 = c. }} |languages = Lizardman and various local languages |religions = Lizardman Religion }} Lizardmen are a cold-blooded humanoid race, mainly characterized by thick scale, sharp thinking and high level of endurance. They populate mainly swamps and sylvan mountains. They tolerate all sorts of climates and terrains, with the exception of very low temperature: cold is their weak point. Unlike normal lizards, they mainly eat meat, but they never prey on sentiment beings (like Humans), they also like fruits, but they never eat grains/cereals (nor alcoholic beverage made out of it). Weaker lizardmen live at least 900 years, while the stronger could live up to 1300 years. The colour of the scales can vary regardless of gender. Their eyes can be green, yellow or orange. Their limbs are muscular and they can endure physically demand work for long, although not as nimble or agile as elves, they can endure running for longer amount of time than Elves or Orcs, either up to hills or on the flat ground. They are neutral to other races, they are not expansive, they are conservative and tradition-respecting. They do not engage in combat with those who doesn't attack first*, although in battle the enemy is clearly enemy for them, they do not hold them back when fighting someone who wants their head. Their warriors are more fond of agility and speed than raw strength, although they don’t underestimate the last either. They usually use spears or missile weapons, but there are some who prefer swords or heavy weapons (such as battle axes). They also use their strong tails in battle! Due to their thick skin, they do not wear armour, and they wear clothes rarely - most of the time only trousers. They live in smaller or bigger communities, but it’s not rare for the younger to decide to become an adventurer, travelling warrior or mercenary. There are some of them who are spellcasters, mostly shamans who help the community with their magic and teach them in the ways of the religion. There are also some of them who decide to be mages. There are some who aren’t born to their kind. They are usually sociable, but not always accepted due the way they look. Despite the stereotype, they rarely worship Dragons or other lizards. They easily see trough lies and know when someone’s telling lies or the truth. So that’s why they are honest, which sometimes makes them feel uncomfortable (and their charisma suffers) Due to the fact that they are peaceful and are reluctant to fight, Orcs consider them “barbarians and cowards”, while elves and dwarves respect them because of their patience. Reminder: they are humanoid reptiles and NOT mammals (they reproduce with eggs, and there isn't a too big difference between the way males and females look) Attributes (FRPG) Enabled aligment: any Disabled secondary races: Vampire, Lycantrophe Category:Races of Artograch Category:Lizardmen